1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breadbox, and more particularly to a breadbox having a flap portion that opens and closes a front opening of the breadbox, the flap portion serving as a cutting board when in its open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a box shaped breadbox. In the prior art, one of the walls of the breadbox is attached to the breadbox main body so that the one wall can be moved from a closed position to an open position to provide access to an interior portion of the breadbox.